Birth of a new Kagome?
by DOMK77
Summary: I was a wanderer, adrift the city fast life. I had not a care in the world-that is until a bunch of teens decided to make a stupid decision.


Sitting in this room alone, I forget who I was and fall into a deeper person of who I became.

The sad thing is, I don't think I want to remember who I was.

My fingers curled around the warm cup, the aroma of Jasmine filled my nose with its bittersweet smell. I looked out the window of the café I was currently in, people talking to each other or simply enjoying themselves. The noise didn't bother me as much , I liked it in fact. I didn't need anyone to accompany me, I was just there. I was always listening, people talk about such interesting things.

I looked down at my watch and decided it was about time for me to leave, so I finished drinking and left my tip in the bottom of the flowers where I usually put it.

I stood up and slowly walked out, what was the hurry I had nowhere to go. Wandering around and doing odd jobs here and there got me by, but there was something about this part of town that attracted me. I have no family, at least none that I can remember. I didn't even try to look for anyone I was just there, I rather like my life. I snorted at my own notation, its was selfish as far as I know; I could have a drunkard husband and twelve kids waiting for me to return. But from what I remember it seems I ran away on my own free will, no bruises or signs of torture on my body.

"Anyway, enough thinking about that, there got to be something I can do around here." True enough I didn't live in a house-- or own an apartment for that matter; but I did have a small fund I started saving in a bank. But that was not enough to sustain me I needed to find some fast money. I could get a job but nothing called to me, call me a lazy bum or whatever but I couldn't work in something I had no interest in. I walked to the park and sat on a swing set, my legs started pumping, faster and higher I went, my hair flying like a kite's tail behind me swishing back and forth. I let my self go and my body flung itself from the swing and for a short while it felt like I was flying. I landed on the ground safety on my legs with a soft "THUNK." I dusted my clothes off and went to go sit in one of the benches, I laid there and took a small nap.

"BAM!"

I woke up with intense pain coming from my face, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a ball had landed in my lap. Two little gap-toothed boys came to me,

"Hey lady, can we have our ball back?"

They looked at me and as if they were expecting me to give them their ball, and the shorter boy's suddenly spoke "oh yea!, Ma'am can we please have our ball back?"

I smiled at them, "Of course you can have your ball back" I gave them their ball back and they ran off kicking it around again. "Hopefully they won't hit anyone again." Since I was already up I might as well do something.

I started walking around, I was walking under a highway bridge until I noticed some people were up there, I squinted my eyes and tried to see what they were holding. I couldn't see with the light baring down on my eyes, but if the whines were anything to go by I would say it an animal. Terror- stricken I watched them throw it over the bridge, on their own accord my legs ran as fast as it could down the cliff I was on, I jumped…..

And I landed harshly on my right shoulder twisting it a little. My left arm holding a puppy. I glared at the people above who were currently running way, but I couldn't run after them, it was too far and I need to check the poor animal for any injuries.

Quickly I got up and went to the nearest animal hospital.

As I arrived, to my irritation it was closed until the next morning.

"Damn!" With no apartment or house I couldn't really do much help to the animal. Luckily it wasn't seriously hurt, with only a sprain on its right arm where they threw him. "Stupid Bastareds If I ever see them alive I will…..Arrrrag!!" I held it in my arms and I looked at it, and it looked back curiously.

"Well what? Aren't you supposed to either be scared of me or try to kill me or something I am a human after all." It just looked at me, the dog was actually a bit big, it had dark black fur, it's eyes were very beautiful actually, a very dark shade of green. "Well what am I to do with you I don't even have an apartment. The only things I do own is the stuff in my backpack and I highly doubt it can help you." It just stared at me.

I sighed deeply, and I picked it up again and started to walk. It was already nighttime and Tokyo is still bursting with "life"- that or drunkards. Well lets see what we can find tonight, hmmm…

As I was walking the bustling streets of Tokyo I noticed a sign "HELP WANTED-_for a limited time" _

_I smirked this might be my kind of job, but wonder if they allow animals their?_

_I walked slowly towered the brick covered building, and I opened the door. A light jingling was heard and I looked around to find it was actually quite larger than it looked on the outside. It appeared to be a small bar of some sort, a small stage was placed in one of the corners of the room. I sat down and laid the animal on my lap, I waited for someone to attend me. At least a curly red head came out and starting polishing wine glasses. Then she momentarily stopped and said "Sorry hun, but we don't serve drinks or food till' 8:00 a.m. and we aren't opened right now, so can you wait till then' wont be to long I promise." I was a bit startled at the strong accent she had, and then I remembered what I had came here for. "No, I'm here for the sign outside, HELP WANTED." She softly set down her glass and looked me over "you might do just fine' perhaps I should let you meet up with the boss. " Then she looked at my lap and noticed the wiggling, sleepy object of fur, I half thought she was going to scream bloody murder and kick me out, but instead I meet face to face with a huge grin. "Well hon, you are luckier than you look, you see, boss' here likes animals and I reckon he is going to just love you. Now lets get you ready, you got the job." _

_My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head, this was the easiest job I have ever gotten, but then I came to a realization "Wait a minute, what kind of job is this?" _

_She smiled again "Oh, nothing' too hard , just a little drinkin' here and their and talkin' to some old fat people."_

_I leered at her, "So basically I am going to be a hostess", She turned around and went back to polishing the glass "eh, not exactly your going to be a host, yes, but not a women."_

_I knew their was something fishy about this job, "then why not look for a guy to do the job?"_

_She started to whistle and I was getting impatient so I started to get up and walk toward the exit, "Stop!" I stopped and looked back , her hand firmly gripped my shoulder, I was going to pull away but she saw my move and prevented it. "Listin' hon' I can't explain the details too much for you but the boss has a buddy comin' over and he has, strange tastes, and well you see the boss needs someone to stand in for the original guy, since he Is currently not available, and the bosses buddy loves animals so you gotta' be extremely tolerant okay. Long story short, do the job right not only will you get paid boss' might even let you have a job and board here, how's that sound? Of course if that is that not enough for you; the pay is- she walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, my eyes were probably like satellites right now. Either that or I had money signs in my eyes._

_I looked down into my arms and decided this was the best option for both of us._

_She then went to entrance and locked it, and switched the sign to "closed," she started walking and I followed her into this dark room behind the bar. As I entered the darkness of the room made it hard to see my hand in front of me, the dog however seemed unfazed by the dark-lucky bastard. _

"_Wait a moment hon' well be done in a second" Then an overwhelming amount of brightness lit the room and I was amazed at the sheer size of it all, the area was covered in closets, and mirrors, and a whole bunch of vanities. She beckoned me to sit in front of a large mirror the desk filled with cosmetics and products. I sat and I stared at our reflections, then she finally started to speak. _

"_Well this won't do, no not at all, we will need to cut your hair and do this and….."_

_She started mumbling and I got a bit scared as I saw her reflection in the mirror, her elegant face turned demonic, her smile was curled and I swear I saw my current life flash before my eyes…._

……_.a few hours later_

_My breathing was harsh and I had surpassed the most painful torture you can imagine, my clothes were on the floor and my eyebrows were tortured as well, my hands were not saved either….. I'm surprised I managed to survive._

"_Well their you go hon' I would date you myself If I didn'know you had no elephant."_

_She let me turn around and look at myself in the mirror, I was shocked at how guy I looked; I looked-- handsome (I think I felt myself shudder at how creepy this was). Although I could absolutely tell I was female by my uh; female endowments. _

"_Don't worry hon' I have just the thing," She walked over to a normal looking cabinet and opened it._

_It was like some sort of weird creepy mad scientist / witch thing going on. Then she pulled out a blue container labeled "Ex. No 2 XX-XY" _

_I think I felt myself back away slowly toward the exit and just before I almost managed to escape- she pounced . It was a fierce battle- with hair pulled and scratching- until she managed to make me swallow the bitter tasting object ;and seconds later I fainted._

_I woke up, and I yawned. I walked out of the room a bit dazed , and I saw the lady polishing glass again._

"_I see your awake hon, if you need to use anything the restroom is on the door to you right across the hall. My name is Akino. For now you will be living in the top floor, were I also stay, if you need anything just ask. Oh and the dog is sleeping in your room, and your stuff if there as well."_

_I nodded and walked up to the third floor. I opened the door to my room with the key she gave me, and sure enough the dog was comforty laying on the bed, my stuff was in the corner of the room. I picked up my bag and I got my tooth brush and toothpaste and walked to the restroom at the end of the hall. I lazily brushed my teeth and I scratched my face, it seemed a bit rougher than usual though._

_I went to the restroom and pulled down my pants to use the toilet. My eyes widened and I screamed, I ran down to the second floor and I angrily glared at Akino . "WHAT THE HELL?!! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A DICK??!!!" She calmly put down her glass and said "Well hon, last night I gave you the elixir that changes your gender for a short while, don't worry it doesn't last long." _

_My breathing was calming down and I managed to speak normally. "How long does it last and will it have any side affects?" _

_She thought about it(which scared me if you give someone something and have to think about it-its not a pretty picture) "Well hon, it generally only lasts for six days and the only side affect you might have is to have developed an inner voice"_

"…_.."_

"………_..so basically I might go crazy"_

"_No hon, but it might, don't worry you will understand when the time comes"_

Well that's veerrry reassuring , I'm screwed since I have no money, no place to go and I don't know how this will affect me…

"_So how did you do that?"_

"_Do what hon?"_

"_How did you change my gender?_

_She had the balls to smile-no pun intended, "Hon, like I said there are many things that might confuse you so you should wait before you understand them."_

"_Okay I guess, it's the only thing I can do anyway, not like I have anyone waiting for me."_

"_Aww hon it isn't so bad, it's a really very good size too, and you'll grow in to your new body."_

_I followed her trail of sight and I looked down to my crotch, which happened to be bulging and twitching. My face darkened a deep shade of red, and I ran upstairs. "Don't worry hon, its normal for a boy your age!" I plummeted onto my pillow and I believe my life has taken a turn for the worse._


End file.
